Val+Tyler 4eva part 2
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: This is the second part of my love story and it's not the same!!!!!!!!


Val+Tyler 4eva Part 2!   
The dark black capital letters coming from a person is yelling.  
Tyler: Uhhh Val?  
Val: Yeah Tyler?  
Tyler: I was wondering if... Ringgggggg.  
They go on the call and Val starts yelling at Tyler for looking at her instead of treating the patient. Tyler finally decided he was going to ask Heather because he didn't want to deal with himself looking at Val the whole night, he didn't want to deal with her witchy attitude, and he didn't have enough guts to ask his beloved Val. The Friday at school.  
Caitie: Hey Val what are we doing tonight?  
Val: What do you mean? I thought you and Jamie were going to the dance tonight?  
Caitie: I wouldn't feel right going without you and you can't go with Tyler sense he asked Heather and the witch said yes.  
Val just stood there shocked and heartbroken.  
Caitie: Oh yeah you didn't know. What are you going to do now? Kill Tyler or go crying and pull out that ugly hair of yours?  
Val: Both.  
Jamie: What up?  
Val: WHERES TYLER?   
Jamie: I would like to keep my ears Val and he's at his locker.  
Val: Got to go, see you later, and you two are going to the dance together. Just don't plan on seeing Tyler there.  
Caitie + Jamie: Why?  
Val: BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!   
She runs down the hall.  
Caitie: Whoa! Mad woman on the run.  
Jamie: Let's go see her kill Tyler!  
Caitie: Yeah!  
Tyler all smile: Hi Val.  
Val: Hi Tyler. WHY DID YOU ASK THAT WICTH HEATHER TO THE DANCE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ASK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GAVE ALL THE SIGNS, BUT NO YOU ASK HEATHER WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO ASK ME!!!!!!!!!  
Tyler: Your signs were blurry and Dean asked you.  
Val: FIRST OF ALL, MY SIGNS ARE NOT BLURRY YOUR MIND IS THAT'S WHY YOU COULDN'T READ THEM AND I TOLD DEAN NO BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME. ANYWAY IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION TO THAT PATIENT INSTEAD OF ME YOU COULD HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS EASIER.  
Tyler: You have a bad attitude, your nose is as high as Eminem, and you're a bad EMT. Slap.   
Val: Don't ever tell me I'm a bad EMT. Don't ever talk to me again at school and only when we're treating a patient!  
Val goes running.  
Tyler: Wait Val I'm sorry. Wait!   
Tyler catches up with Val and grabs her thin easy rip able shirt. Rip. Tyler! This was a new shirt. I hate you! Val runs into the girls' bathroom.  
Tyler: Man I blew it.   
Jamie: Yes you did buddy.  
Tyler: Caitie you have to do me a favor.  
Caitie: No I don't, but what do you want.  
Tyler: You have to go talk to Val for me.   
Caitie: O.K I will.  
Caitie goes into the girls' bathroom and Jamie sees her going in and what's in the girls' bathroom.  
Jamie: You get a couch?  
Val: YES IT'S WHERE WE THINK ABOUT WHY GOD PUT MEN ON THIS EARTH!  
Caitie: Are you O.K?  
Val: No. My brand new shirt is ruined and I was insulted in front of the whole school.   
Caitie: You also hurt Tyler really badly.  
Val: I hope I broke his nose when I slapped him.  
Caitie: You mostly broke his heart.  
Val: I'm going to go to the station tonight with Brooke and watch TV and eat chocolate ice cream.   
Caitie: Nice plan. Now lets get to class.  
Val: O.K.  
It's finally here the school dance. Heather: Tyler come on I want to dance.  
Tyler: We danced 22 times in a row!  
Heather: I said I want to dance.   
Tyler: Val was right Heather is a witch.  
Jamie and Caitie walk in looking REALLY weird see why.  
Tyler: Wow you guys look funny.  
Caitie: We thought we'd freak everybody out if we dressed normal. You thought when I asked to borrow your football uniform I was going to wear it, buy Jamie is.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
At the EMS station.   
Brooke: Val, you O.K?  
Val: If I were O.K I would be at the dance dancing my feet off.  
Brooke: I'll take that as a yes.  
Telegram person: Telegram for Val Lenier. Here you go. Bye.  
Val: Thanks.   
Brooke: Read it out loud.  
Val reading: Roses are red violets are blue, when you said no I went boo hoo hoo. So I'm asking you to go to the dance with me one last time and with me trying to rhyme don't mind.  
Val: That's so sweet. Who wrote it?  
Dean: Me. Please come with me to the dance. You can like that if you want.  
Brooke: Go head Hank's still here, I'll be fine and there is that hot blue dress in the closet.  
Dean: So?  
Val: Yes  
Back to the dance. Val and Dean walk in arm in arm.  
Dean: So want to dance?  
Val: Sure.  
They dance until Val goes to the bathroom and Tyler tries to say he's sorry and Dean and Heather are all alone together.   
Tyler: Val wait.  
Val: Bye Tyler.  
Tyler: Errrr.   
Back at the party Dean is kissing Heather! Val sees, runs away and started to cry. Than they get a call about a wife throwing pots and pans at her husband's head and now he was unconscious. They rushed him to the hospital and he was fine and he and his wife made up. At the EMS station.  
Tyler: Val please talk to me. I'm really sorry what more do you want? I'll make it up to you and you're the best EMT of us all and I'm really sorry.  
Val: Really?  
Tyler: Really. So are you over Dean.  
Val: Yeah I'm never dating another guy in sports. Uh... except for you.  
Tyler: So friends?  
Val: Friends.  
Tyler: Can I walk you home?  
Val: Sure I'll go get my coat and meet you in the parking lot.  
In the parking lot.  
Val: Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. Well at least Brooke is home and I won't put her in danger walking.  
Tyler: Val? Can I have the last dance?  
Val: Of course.  
They danced to a really romantic song and when it was over they..................kissed!  
Tyler walked Val home after there their long kiss and Val told Brooke about the best night of her life.   
  



End file.
